


The Russian Affair

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 13 Inches, Accidental Voyeurism, Arousal, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Horny Natasha, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Pining, Steve Rogers Massive Cock, Steve Rogers Star Spangled Cock, The Serum Gave Steve A Massive Cock, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha catches Steve masturbating and it escalates from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This will be turned into a multiple chapter work. I just wanna finish my current WIP first.
> 
> Oh! And tags will be edited as this work progresses.

Natasha sighed as she stood in the elevator. Riding up to Steve's floor in the tower. She and Steve were good friends, and he been for sometime. But for the past year she had been having feelings. That went far beyond feelings of friendship. She had realized that she was in love with him. And she felt that Steve felt the same way about her. The stolen glances at the table, the longer than usual hugs. The warm smiles each time he saw her. The small tokens of appreciation. Sometimes she would find him staring at her during briefings.

So finally after a pep talk from Pepper and Jane. She finally decided to get her head out of her ass. And confess her feelings to the super solider. And if it turned out that Steve didn't feel the way she did. Well, she's a big girl, she could handle rejection. But the honest truth is she didn't know if she could with Steve. 

The elevator doors opened and Natasha stepped off and onto Steve's floor. She found that he wasn't anywhere in the main living area. So she went and looked for him. She was halfway down the hall to his bedroom. When suddenly she could hear noises. Groaning noises, coming from his bedroom. At first she thought that something was wrong with Steve and he was hurt. But the closer she got, the more she realized they were sex noises.

Natasha knew that Steve wasn't with someone. Because everyone in the tower was either downstairs or on a mission. And there's no way Steve could have snuck someone in here. Natasha also knew she should have turned around and left. And leave Steve to do what he wanted. But those noises were so sinful, she needed to see what he was doing.

Natasha kept walking down the hall. Eventually pausing to the side of the doorway of Steve's room. She peered in, and saw Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Laying completely naked on his bed and masturbating.

Natasha knew she should have got up. Walked away and got into the elevator. And just left Steve alone. He was a grown add man. Allowed to do whatever he wanted in his spare time. And he should be able to masturbate in peace. Without someone standing and watching him. 

But Natasha was totally in love with Steve. And entranced by the sight of the hunk masturbating. That she couldn't tear herself away. 

The shape that he was making with his face. It was like an O-shape. And the moans and groans he was making. It was totally glorious, and she only wished it was her. It was her making him make those faces. And making him making those sounds. Her mouth could do a lot more than his hand.

Like an erotic sympathy the most glorious moans escaped him, as he kept stroking himself. 

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh god!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh god! Yeah!"

"Oh god! Fuck yeah!

"Oh! Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck! Oh fuck!"

"Oh! Fuck that's so good!"

"Fuck yeah! That's so good!"

"Oooohhh!" 

Natasha just watched, imagining it was her making him moan. She was gently rubbing herself against or humping the door frame. She herself began to gently and quietly moan.

Steve eventually reached his climax. He began to jerk harder and moan louder. Eventually Steve arched his back. And a stream of white, sticky cum erupted from his cock. 

Natasha fell against the wall as she has her own orgasm. She felt a stream of relief as she cummed. And then she made a big mistake. In a moment of passioned heat. She cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh god yes! Yes! Yes!" 

Natasha, realizing she has fucked up. Clamped her hand over her mouth. And then started to walk to the elevator. She didn't get very far when Steve called out.

"Natasha!"

"Natasha darling!"

"Natasha come here!"

"Come here pet!""

Natasha stood there frozen.

"Damnit Natasha! Come here!

"Natasha! Come here! Now!" 

Natasha sighed and then started walking towards Steve's bedroom. She walked to the doorway and stopped. She kept her head down refusing to look at Steve.

"Natasha, look at me"

Natasha kept looking at the floor 

"Natasha! Look at me! Now!"

Natasha picked up her head and looked at Steve. Who was sitting on his bed, completely naked. Covered in cum, and smiling at her.

"Hello Natasha" 

"Uh, hi Steve" 

"Did you enjoy the little show?" 

"I, um..."

"Well seeing as how your reaction was so positive I'll say yes you do"

"Um" 

"And you stood there watching for a long time. So you must have enjoyed it" 

"I, how did you know I was there?" 

"For someone who's supposed to be one of the world's best spies. You really are a lousy fucking voyeur"

"Um" 

"So? Why exactly did you come up here Natasha? I'm guessing it wasn't to watch me jerk off was it?"

Natasha just stood there. Unsure of what to say. And Staring at Steve's still erect cook.

She stuttered trying to find something to say.

"I, I, I, I"

Steve eventually realized that Natasha wasn't staring at him. But rather at his still rock hard cock. And the realization dawned on him.

"You wanna suck my cock don't you?"

"YES! YES! OH GOD YES! Yes please! Please let me suck your cock! Please! My mouth can do a lot better than your hand!"

Steve smirked

Well come here pet. Come suck me, all thirteen inches of me"

Natasha's eyes got wide

"Thirteen inches!"

"Yeah! The serum gave me a nice big cock"

Natasha didn't hesitate. She practically jumped onto the bed. And grabbed ahold of Steve's cock."

"Eager, are we?"

"Yes! Yes!

No time was wasted. Natasha swallowed as much of Steve's dick as she could. And started going at it

And Natasha was right. She was much better than his hand"

Oh fuck!

Oh fuck yeah!

Oh fuck yeah baby!

Oh fuck yeah Natasha!

Oh fuck yeah Natasha! Yeah!

Oh fuck yeah!

Natasha was starting to get honry again. She had heard plenty of men moan sexually before. But Steve's was on another level"

"Oh yeah Natasha!"

Oh yeah Natasha keep going!

Oh yeah keep going!

Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Natasha also felt a sense of satisfaction. Knowing that it was her, not someone else but her. Making Steve make those noises.

"Ugggghhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah baby! Oh yeah!"

"Ooooooh! Oh yeah! Keep going!"

Finally, Steve was ready to climax again. He arched his back, his mouth formed into an O-shape, and he grabbed onto his sheets. He orgamsed, cum erupting out of his cock, Natasha popped her head off just in time. Cum sputtered everywhere, all over Steve, all over Natasha, and all over the bed.

Steve lay on his bed, naked and panting hard. Natasha sat up on the bed, also panting hard and wiping cum off her face.

That. Was. Awesome!" Steve said in between pants

"The best fucking orgasm I've ever had in my entire life!"

Natasha smiled

She was proud of that

"No one could ever do what you did!"

Natasha sat at the edge of the bed highly pleased with herself. And as she sat lost in her thoughts, Steve pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"I want you Natasha, and in more than just a sexual way. I wanna be with you, I wanna be your lover. I've felt this way about you a long time. And I know right now is an odd time to confess this, but I'm in love with you.

"I'm in love with you too"

"Is that a yes? You'll be with me?

"Yes! Goddamnit! Yes! Yes Steve Rogers I'll be with you! I'll be yours! I'll be your lover!"

Natasha had never been happier then when she said those words

"Goddamnit! I wanna take you right here and right now! I wanna fuck you so bad!"

"Do it! Take here! Take me right now! There's nothing stopping you!" Fuck me! Fuck me good!" 

Steve kissed her and then pushed her down onto the bed

Natasha offered no resistance as Steve pushed her down onto the bed. And then started to rip off her clothes, and ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to not let anyone on his floor"

TBC


End file.
